


Love So Sweet

by mugorashi



Series: Girl Arashi AU [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Slight Drama, girl love hehehehe, jun is so soft for ohno omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 08:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugorashi/pseuds/mugorashi
Summary: Junko comes over to feed Ohno 'I am terrible at taking care of myself' Satoko .
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Ohno Satoshi
Series: Girl Arashi AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545910
Kudos: 5





	Love So Sweet

“Satoko?” Junko called out, her voice echoing in the almost empty apartment. No reply. Junko let herself in with the spare key that she had to the apartment. Since she was huge worrywart and her dear Satoko here had a track record of not taking care of herself. The shock the event planner felt when the other nonchalantly admitted that all she had was cup noodles for the entire week which led to an hour lecture from the woman on how the other had to eat properly and followed by the worried woman making a full course meal for the artist which the artist appreciated and wolfed down the food happily and giving her a small thanks and a kiss on the cheek which made Junko’s heart flutter. That brings back to why Junko had a spare key to Satoko’s apartment.

The living room looked untouched and that was not unusual because Satoko would usually spend her times in her studio. Ohno Satoko, a famous name in the art scene for her beautiful, intricate and unique art style. Also because nobody has ever seen her face before mainly because she refuses to go for interviews and never attends art events when she’s invited. Hell they don’t even know her actual gender. Though the aura of mystery just makes her name more well known and alas gives her more recognition, clients and money to fund herself.

“Satoko-chan?” Junko called out again, placing the bag filled with containers of food she had in her hands for Satoko on the dining table and walking towards the rooms and all there were as a reply were soft snores coming from Satoko’s ‘studio’. Junko sighed loudly knowingly. Satoko probably got so immersed in her work that she didn’t take a break to rest or eat and then crashed, typical Satoko. Honestly if Satoko wasn’t so cute Junko would probably smack her upside down but seeing the artist’s adorable sleepy face never fails to melt her heart and all the anger in her just fades away. Satoko probably fell asleep on the floor when she was done and Junko would probably have to deal with her constant complaining about her strained neck. 

Upon entering the studio, Junko’s prediction were validated and she saw the smaller woman’s figured sprawled on the floor, her long hair covering most of her face. The artist’s mouth agape, a trail of dried saliva on the side of her mouth and her right hand still holding a paint brush. Every thought of scolding the artist was forgotten and Junko gave a tiny laugh upon seeing the other at how silly and cute she looked. Making her way slowly to the slumbering figure and crouching down, “Satoko…wake up.” Junko called out sweetly, poking the artist’s face which caused the artist to groan and scrunch her face cutely. Junko let out a little giggle at the other’s actions and continued the poking attack on her cheek.

After almost a couple dozen pokes, the artist finally came to with a disgruntled groan and slowly opened her eyes. “That hurts…” The artist grumbled, rubbing her cheek with a pout on her lips. Junko chuckled and mumbled an apology in amusement. Satoko slowly sat up, her legs crossed as she slowly blinks the sleepiness away from her eyes and looks around blearily, still trying to take in her surroundings. You could honestly hear the gears in her head turning. Junko shook her head and snapped her fingers in front of the confused human being and after a couple of snaps, the artist gave one last blink and a soft smile crept up on her face as she faced the woman in front of her. “Oh…Junko…”  
“Satoko-chan get up, I brought you food.” Junko said, brushing her hands through the artist’s long locks. Junko honestly doesn’t understand how it could be so soft and almost untangled when the woman doesn’t even make try to make an effort to take care of it. In all honesty, she’s kind of jealous. Satoko melts into Junko’s touch and Junko swears she heard the other purr which made Junko blush a little which she shook off and prompted Satoko to get up. Which the older woman replied with a disagreeing grunt.

“Satoko if you don’t get up right now, I’ll carry you outside and feed you myself.” Junko warned, her voice dark. Satoko knows that tone of voice and she knows she’s going to be in trouble. Big time. But for some reason it made her even feel even more playful. “Hmm… I would like that actually.” Satoko smirked, raising her eyebrow as if she was challenging the woman in front of her.

Junko’s eyes darken.

“You really should be careful of what you wish for. Satoko…..chan” The way Junko emphasized the suffix with a sly grin on her face made shivers run down Satoko’s spine. Before she knew it, thin but strong arms lifted her up from the floor and Junko hoisted the smaller woman over her shoulder and stalked out of the room with a loud Satoko over her shoulder, slapping her back and yelling at her to put her down which of course Junko didn’t oblige and continue walking towards the living room.

As they reached the dining table, Junko kicked the chair from the table so there was enough space to put down the disgruntled artist. “Now sit here and wait.” Junko said strictly, emphasizing the seriousness in her tone by wagging her pointer finger. Satoko crossed her arms and turned away from the taller woman with a huff. Junko smiled in amusement. The artist’s antics were so cute. She picked up the bag with the containers of food she brought and walked over to the kitchen to heat them up for Satoko. Junko could hear a familiar tune being hummed coming from the direction of the dining table and Junko could tell that Satoko was getting bored with all the waiting. Junko has always loved Satoko’s voice, it was so melodic and sweet and even after years of listening to it she never gets tired.

“Hai… Here you go.” Junko announced, placing the plate of curry rice and a side of shrimp tempura. Satoko side eyed the item Junko placed in front of her the pout on her face was replaced with a wide grin. Junko smiled in triumph as she knew she got on Satoko’s good side again. Picking up the spoon, Satoko exclaimed an “Itadakimasu!” and started wolfing down on food set in front of her. Exclaiming with delight as the taste of the curry filled her taste buds. All Junko could do was take a seat opposite her and watch the smaller woman wolfing down the meal she prepared for her in such excitement. Junko would never admit it but it always felt good to see Satoko enjoy her cooking and the compliments that ensue always invoke this warm fuzzy feeling inside Junko. “When you’re done, I also prepared some pudding for you.” Junko informed and Satoko’s eyes light up in excitement. Satoko has always had a sweet tooth and sometimes Junko just loved to prepare her some to spoil her and get such cute reactions from the artist.

Satoko started shoving the food in her mouth even faster than before so she could get her precious pudding made with love by her dear Junko. Satoko loved everything Junko made, especially deserts. It was always more delicious and sweeter whenever Junko makes them. Her actions caused Junko to scold her to eat slowly or she’ll choke and Satoko mumbled a muffled apology, mouth full of food which ensued another scolding from Junko on how she shouldn’t talk with her mouth full. Satoko nodded, afraid that if she did anything else it would probably earn her another scolding from the woman in front of her. After taking the last bite of her meal, Satoko put her hands together and exclaimed a “Gochisou sama deshita!” and looked up to the taller woman with anticipation. Junko chuckled at how child-like the older woman can be.

Junko picked up the dish and placed it in the sink, walking over towards the refrigerator to bring out the pudding she prepared for Satoko. Junko could tell that Satoko was probably jumping in her seat in excitement. Junko walked back to the dining table and she wasn’t fully wrong. Placing the cup of pudding in front of the child like woman, Satoko quickly picked it up and almost shoved the whole thing in her mouth.

Junko laughed and shook her head, and made her way to wash the dirty dishes in the sink. In the midst of drying a plate, “Ahh…Junko is always so good to me. I have the best girlfriend ever!” Satoko said, that certain word making Junko almost lose grip of the plate in her hand. Eh? Girlfriend? Did Junko hear that correctly? They’ve been at this for years already and little kisses here and there but they never really put a name to what they were as much as Junko wanted, she was scared that Satoko never wanted the same thing so she just kept quiet. Junko was speechless, her heart was beating so fast. “Ehh? What are you saying silly.” Junko said, trying to sound calm but of course her vocal cords had to fail her and resumed drying the plate in her hands.

The sound of the chair squeaking and footsteps rang in Junko’s ear, the footsteps getting louder and louder and stopped as Junko felt a figure place themselves at her side. Junko turned her head towards the figure next to her and was met with Satoko looking up at her, due to the height difference, with her brow’s furrowed. “I mean it you know.” Satoko said deadpanned, moving closer to the other woman until their faces were only a few centimetres apart. Thousands of thoughts were running through her mind as she pulled away hastily, her heart pounding. Placing the dried plate that she had a death grip on onto the rack of clean dishes she let out a nervous laugh to ease herself. She could feel the artist walk closer to her, trapping her against the countertop. Kind of like a kabedon. Junko looked away in embarrassment, her face flushed and she didn’t want Satoko to see her this way.

“Junko look at me.” It was at these rare moments Satoko’s voice sounded so strong. So serious. It made Junko even more nervous. “Please…” She pleaded, her voice now softer in a way like she didn’t want to spook Junko even more. Junko slowly moved her head to face Satoko, the smile on her face was so sweet it could give her a cavity. It made Junko’s heart melt. “That’s better.” Satoko sighed and lunged forward to give a small peck on the taller woman’s lips. All sense of sanity left Junko there and then as she pulled Satoko back in for a deeper kiss which the smaller woman reciprocated to happily, humming with delight into the kiss and wrapping her arms around Junko’s neck. It felt like heaven and Junko could taste the sweet taste of pudding on Satoko’s lips.

After what seemed like eternity, they pulled away to catch their breaths. Foreheads against each other’s as their hot breaths mingled together and hitting their cheeks. “Really?” Junko whispered, breaking the silence looking into Satoko’s eyes in hopes to find some sort of answer. Satoko let out a small giggle, nuzzling her nose against Junko’s. “I love you Junko…” Satoko answered, Junko felt like she was about to cry. All those years of not saying anything, leaving everything with an air of mystery. She finally got her answer.

“Me too…” Junko choked out, of course her vocal chords deciding to fail her once again. Satoko didn’t reply but pulled in to give another peck on the taller woman’s lips. Th both of them giggled and continued hugging each other. Enjoying each other’s warmth in the cold kitchen they were in. Hearts so warm with joy.

With this their (finally) official love has taken off.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing this AU since august and oomf kinda triggered me to continue and then i made a thread blahblahblah now we're here.  
If you want to see the thread:  
https://twitter.com/ARASlCK/status/1195273247488561153?s=20
> 
> [also if u wanna follow me on there hehehehehe
> 
> also dont hesitate to give me feedback !! that would really be greatly appreciated coz i'm trying to better myself :D
> 
> 宜しく！！！ 💗


End file.
